You got me
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: Kind of a short one-shot of Ginny's pov when Harry kisses her in the half-blood prince.Inspired by a song called"You got me" by Colbie Caillat. Not really fallowing the storyline a lot but i tried my best :D PLEASE read and review.


I don't own any Harry potter characters.

**Just a little one shot from ginny's pov, not my best work but it was inspired by the song You got me by Colbie caillat. It's not a the song though.**

* * *

We just won the Quidditch cup and everybody's happy but I wish he could've been here, but of course he had detention. I look around at everyone trying to see if he's here the prtrait hole opens and guess who walked in?. Harry Bloody Potter. I've tried so hard to get over him and for a little while I actuallythought I was but I'm not.I've liked him since I was twelve and I will probably die with this insane way he's looking at me lately is driving me mad. Sometimes I catch him looking at me at Quidditch practices is like he just can't look away and I'm pretty sure I've look the same too. Now I know I like him. I really like him.

I looked into his bright green eyes. He's eyes were the first thing I noticed when I woke up in the chamber of secrets, I was so glad to see him there and years later I still feel the same way. My head is going fuzzy I can barely breathe. He looked around the room and he's eyes caught mine and my heart skips a beat. It's not the first time he's made me feel like this. I feel so happy. I just caught the snitch and everyone cheering and he's here. I make my way over to him not caring who I was pushing out of my way.

When I get to him I put my arms around his neck and he puts he's arms around my waist. My heart skips another beat. I was just going to hug him but before I could do anything he kisses me and when I got over the shock I kissed him back.I have no idea how long we stayed like that. The rest of the people in the room seemed to disappear and all I could think of was Harry and the how his lips felt on mine, it was perfect, I didn't want it to end. The world around us could've of been caving in around us and we wouldn't of noticed.

When we came up for air and I started to get my senses back I realized that everyone was looking at us. Some were cheering, some were giggling, but I really didn't care, I felt like giggling myself. When I looked at Harry he was smiling he's cute crooked smile that always seemed to knock me off my feet. He took my hand ever so gently like he was afraid that I would pull away. He's always been sweet and polite like that, it was one of the things I loved about him.

I give is hand a squeeze letting him know that it's alright. He led us outside the portrait hole. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I felt warm and fuzzy inside just like I always feel when I'm around him. I've never felt like this before not to Michael and not to Dean, only Harry. I never understood why though, but could it be that I'm in love. I'm way too young for this kind of thoughts but what else could this be. He's everything I've ever dreamed about.

Harry looks at me with a shy smile on his face and I smile brightly to him. I can't deny it anymore. No matter what I do I can't get over him. I give up. This is what I want this is what I've always wanted. I can't imagine living each day in my life without him.

"I guess I should explain that." Harry says. His voice cuts through my thoughts. He's unsure of what I'm going to do.

"Gin I really like you and if you don't feel the same I understand" Harry says and I know he means it. His green eyes look into mines and i know my brown eyes are reflecting the same emotions.

"I like you too Harry." I say, looking up at him." I always have." I see a smile in his face and I smile to. I've wanted to tell him that for a long time.

"Let's go for a walk" he says and with the hand still holding mines he leads us outside of the castle. I hope we'll always feel this way and I think we will. In the back of my head I know that this might not last, he's The-Boy-Who-Lived, but I that in my heart he'll always stay.

"Harry" I say softly while we walk hand in hand by the lake.

"Yes" Harry looks at me and I feel braver.

"You got me" I tell him feeling sure about this than anything else in my life.

"No gin" he says lightly and I stop walking making him stop too.

I look up at him feeling completely lost and confused.

"You got me" he says has he leans in to kiss me

And I know it's true.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think=)**


End file.
